


Shyvanna futa fun

by Goid



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Futanari, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goid/pseuds/Goid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayy LMAO</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shyvanna futa fun

>Be anon  
>Be walking up steps to Shyvanna's room, her grasping you hard around the shoulders in her drunken stupor  
>She is using you as a support to stumble up the steps, her strong hand around your shoulder.  
>You both get to her door and she fumbles with the knob, cracking it open after a few tries.  
>She pushes the door open and pulls you in with her  
>She lets go of you and heads over to the in-living room kitchenette  
>Ger gauntlets are sitting under the helmet side by side, next to her armor plating.  
>She has been wearing a simple red dress all night  
>Her 'going out' clothes, you assume.  
>How you actually got her to take you home from the bar was an inconceivable luck streak, especially for a basement dwelling faggot like yourself.  
>You saw her, already inebriated at the bar, in a luscious red dress with yellow flame designs on the hips, her light purple hair back in a single braid running down her spine, a dark blue drunken blush painting her purple-grayish cheeks.  
>But here you are, fedora placed askew on your head, neckbeard teeming with nervous sweat.  
>”Com're cutie...” Shyvanna slurs from the buffet that separates the two rooms of her apartment.  
>She takes a wobbly step towards you another liquor bottle in her hand.  
>You don't immediately take her command and instead she comes to you, wrapping and arm around you, almost falling into you.  
>The dress is starting to fall down, the hem just barely covering her nipples as she smashes her ample breasts into your arm.  
>She leans in and kisses your cheek, her lips feel unusually warm.  
>As she leans away she hesitates at your ear to exhale, you feel her hot breath against your ear and neck.  
>You are becoming excited, from her advances you can feel your micro penis start to harden, something that is rare since you serve early onset erectile dysfunction is in full-effect most of the time.  
>”Come on, I'm ready for a little fun, boy.” She says, grabbing your hands and pulling you towards her bedroom.  
>You look into her eyes as you walk towards the open door, her amber eyes look rounder than usual, more soft and inviting.  
>She quickly walks backwards right into her bed and falls down, never letting go of your hands she drags you on top of her.  
>Your tiny boner is poking her thigh  
>She rolls you over so she is on top  
>She stands up and reaches down, grinding her thumb nails under the fabric of the dress, clipping the small panty strings keeping her underwear up  
>She bends down as you see her panties come down around her ankles  
>She stands back up, putting a hand on her hip and smiling wildly.  
>That's when you realize something horrible  
> You look down between her legs and see the outline of a lump pressing against her dress.  
>Before you can formulate what that bulge is, she unzips her own dress, letting it slide down her figure onto the floor  
>She is wearing a red lace bra and nothing else  
>You swallow hard, the lump in your throat not going away as your eyes go wide with terror  
>She has a dick  
>Half-way erect and pointing at the ground right now, you can see from here, that the top is riveted with small nubs, you have no idea what they are for.  
>She reaches down and grabs the base of her cock, pulling it up to face you, it is long enough that it still droops out of her palm as she walks towards you, still sitting on the bed her cock wobbles as it is slowly getting harder, longer, and thicker.  
>She comes to a stop with the cock inches from your lips  
>Your mouth is agate with shock and fear from finding out this beautiful dragon woman you thought you were going to get to fuck has a dragon cock that measures in easily at nine inches long.  
>”Come on lover... worship me.” She commands, repositioning her hand on her now fully erect cock, the head bobbing with every pulse of blood.  
>She grabs the middle of the shaft and pulls back, the foreskin that was enveloping the back of the head is removed, leaving you so see the underside of the cock, and how the bottom of the shaft is studded, like a square pyramid there are scales that stack upon one another as you go farther back towards her body.  
>Your hesitation at her magnificent dragon cock annoys Shyvanna  
>”Need a little encouragement?” She asks, not waiting for your reply she knocks the fedora from your head and grabs your greasy scalp, nails digging in as she moves you head forward effortlessly.  
>The tip of her gray rock-hard cock smashes against you lips, pressing them against you teeth, grinding away at them looking for entrance into your mouth.  
>You waver and crack open just a little bit, and she takes the opportunity, thrusting her hips forward, forcing the head of her dragon cock into you mouth.  
>”Ahh, yeah.” She moans, loosening the grip on her cock.  
>The taste of her is mainly tasteless, with a faint hint of salt  
>Its just tastes like flesh, at the start anyway.  
>Your tongue can feel the scales of the bottom side of her cock, your teeth grazing them  
>You can feel her cockhead press against the roof of your mouth, the spongy head grinding against it for extra friction.  
>She begins to push forward, gripping your head harder to make sure you stay in place and take more cock in your gullet.  
> Two more inches and you hit your limit, only a third of her cock in your mouth and you can take no more.  
>She lets go of your head, trusting you to service her on your own without having to be mouth fucked.  
>You oblige and slowly bob your head back, leaving only the very tip in your mouth.  
>You grab her cock and take it out of your mouth, licking her tip  
>You being to stroke her cock, your saliva lubricating the motion  
>You put her cock back in your mouth, pressing it into your cheek, seeing if that would allow you to get any deeper.  
>It doesn't, but Shyvanna seems to think its cute.  
>”Alright boy, you have really gotten me in the mood, get on the bed.” she commands  
>You quietly obey, sitting on the edge of the bed  
>She comes up TO you and places both hands your shoulders and pushes you back  
>She climbs on top of you and flips you over, then grabs your hips and pulls your pants down, tearing them off your ankles, you underwear went with them  
>She digs claws into the back of your shirt and rips it to shreds, leaving you completely naked.  
>You feel her hands grip your ass cheeks, quickly kneading them like dough before spreading them wide open with her thumbs.  
>You grip the sheets in anticipation before feeling her hot breath on your asshole  
>You look back to see her smirking at you  
>”This needs lubed up first.” she explains  
>She then lets loose her massive tongue and probes you ass, sliding past your entrance with ease and wriggling down inches inside your colon, tonguing your prostate in a wild flailing to wet your hole.  
>She retracts her tongue from you ass and spits again on her cock, rubbing it over the base of her dick, the part you couldn't suck because you are a bitch.  
>Shyvanna once again grabs her dick and lines it up with your ass, poking the entrance with her thick dragon cock  
>One press  
>You clench and the dick goes off the the side  
>She relines and presses again  
>Only the fist ¼ of the head goes in before your body pushes her back out.  
>She grunts in aggravation before you feel one of her fingers jam its way inside your back door.  
>She leans over you, you feels her dragon cock poking your ass cheek as she whispers in your ear “relax, this won't hurt much...” She begins to gyrate her finger inside you, loosening you up a bit.  
>You feel a second finger come next the second, pushing its way inside your hole  
>You can feel her spread her fingers, spreading your ass making way for her cock.  
>Once you are feeling good from the fingers poking and prodding your prostate you feel her lean in closer and put the tip of her dick against her fingers.  
>She quickly slides her fingers out and pushes her cockhead in,  
>Before you have time to protest she keeps pushing, thrusting the head inside  
>You immediately start to clench to push her out, gripping the sheets in pain, but her cock is like a rock.  
>She begins to slowly pump tiny incremental thrusts to move and loosen you up without slipping out of you.  
>You soon find yourself taking her entire length up the ass, after the first few inches you can't feel how deep it is anyway, its the girth you feel, the delightful fullness of her thick scaled cock gripping and flicking your entrance every time she pulls out is driving you crazy, especially when paired with her soft cock head rubbing against your prostate with each thrust.  
>Your hips are moving on their own!  
>This cock is driving you crazy!  
>You can feel her cock pounding inside you, throbbing with each thrust, getting fuller, bigger.  
>You know she is about to spray her seed all over you insides.  
>You can't take it anymore, it's all too much.  
>”Iku! Iku! Iku!” You scream at the top of your weeaboo lungs.  
>She lets out a mighty roar behind you as your cum dribbles out and onto the bedsheets.  
>You can feel intense heat explode from behind you  
>You look back to see a burning drake with its claws in the wall at the head of the bed and rapidly pumping its dragon cock in your ass.  
>You collapse with your face down ass up, the intense heat radiating off Shyvanna's dragon body was burning you being so close, that's what happens when you are white as a ghost from never going outside.  
>She is fucking your ass on the break of orgasm, embers flaring from her nostrils.  
>Even if you wanted to get away from the heat, there is no escape now.  
>You hear her grunt a guttural throaty moan, her head bends down, eyes clamped shut  
>Then you feel it, he cock it pulsing harder than even inside you, she is balls deep cumming.  
>The cum shoots forth into your ass.  
>It is as hot as lava  
>It instantly starts burning through your body  
>You scream in pain as you try to crawl away, but as you do more and more lava cum shoot out,melt lines through your body  
>Even after her cock pops out of you, streams of magma shoot onto your back, burning through you as you take one last breath.

 

>You died  
>Bad end  
>Git gud, shitter


End file.
